The present invention relates to liquid dispensing devices, such as a liquid dispensing device that dispenses a predetermined and adjustable metered volume of liquid.
For many people, keeping track of their food intake is important, whether for health purposes, tracking calories, or other reasons. Many food product dispensers provide no way for the user to easily control, or even know, how much of the food product is being dispensed, whether from the standpoint of volume, calorie value, and/or weight. Instead, if the user wishes to keep track of these features, the user may need to use a measuring spoon or cup, scale or other instrument.